herofandomcom-20200223-history
Motoharu Tsuchimikado
Motoharu Tsuchimikado is a supporting protagonist in the light novel and anime series A Certain Magical Index. He is Touma Kamijou's next-door neighbour and a student of A Certain High School's Class 1-7 alongside Touma and Pierce Aogami. The three of them are called the Three Idiots—Delta Force. Initially referred to off-handedly as Touma's other classmate and neighbour (though in the anime is shown earlier as a recurring side character), he is later properly introduced during the Angel Fall Arc, as a spy for several organizations, most prominently Academy City and Necessarius, and as the first known Magician-Esper hybrid. After the Invasion of Academy City, he becomes a member of GROUP, which he joins to ensure the safety of his beloved stepsister Maika. He is voiced by Anri Katsu in the Japanese version of the anime and Newton Pittman in the English version. Appearance He has blonde hair and is always seen with sunglasses and a gold chain around his neck. He wears shorts and only a green shirt with white floral patterns, reminiscent of stereotypical Hawaiian shirts, when not in his school. However, he wears the shirt along with his winter uniform. His appearance is due to the fact that he wants to be popular with girls, however, because of this he is mistaken as a delinquent. He is very well toned and muscular for his age. He is 180 cm tall, making him nearly half-a-foot taller than Touma. Personality As the meaning of his magic name indicates, he is a trickster and liar by his own admission, willing to betray anyone if it helps him. Maybe it's because of this attribute that he has survived being a agent of multiple various factions. He takes his job seriously, and is willing to abandon being a magician by becoming an esper for the sake of the Church. He works behind the scenes to keep the balance of the two sides, and takes it hard when he fails, subtly telling Touma that the conflict with the Roman Catholic Church and Academy City started not because of Touma but because someone (Motoharu) behind the scenes didn't do their jobs. Regardless of being a serious magician and a spy, Motoharu enjoys being a high school student. He is on good terms with Kamijou Touma and his classmates, and gets into various shenanigans with them. However, he shows he has a caring side, and that is with regards to his step-sister, Tsuchimikado Maika, which he dotes on and loves. She is the reason why he is referred to as the Siscon Sergeant due to his behaviour with his step-sister. It had been shown that he easily gets jealous when Touma and Aogami Pierce were referred by Maika as Onii-chan. Maika is also the reason why he has stayed loyal to Academy City and puts his life in danger for, it so he can protect the world Maika lives in. Abilities Motoharu is an Esper-Magician Hybrid and has abilities of from both sides. Infortunately, he can get severly injured and his body gets damaged as a result of using magic despite being an esper. *'Auto-Rebirth: '''Motoharu has the ability of Auto-Rebirth which is an ability of that of a Level 0 Esper. Through this ability, he is able to use magic and it will apply weak membrane over torn blood vessels to stop them from bleeding. Auto-Rebirth also repairs the damage done to his body whenever he uses magic but is reluctant to use it even in desparate situations. *'Onmyodou Arts: '''Motoharu is an Onmyodou Specialist and is an expert in both onmyodou arts and magic. He is able to create a barrier during the Angel Fall incident and even destroyed the Kamijou Familty's home using one spell. He also taught Feng Shui and Onmyodou to other members of Necessarius and has the powers of the four guardian dieties; Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu and Suzaku. Gallery Motoharu Tsuchimikado.jpg 1921.png|Motoharu with Kaori Kanzaki Motoharu Character Design.jpg|Anime Character Design Toaru Majutsu no Index E16 04m 14s.jpg Toaru Majutsu no Index II E20 21m 19s.jpg|Motoharu discovers the true plan of the Roman Orthodox support forces F46.jpg|Motoharu with Touma and Aogami Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Special Agents Category:Tricksters Category:Anti Hero Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Successful Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychics Category:Comic Relief Category:Magic Category:Heroic Liars